Insomnia
by Rai-San Fenix
Summary: One night between Yuffie and Leon turns hot and heavy after a Heartless battle
1. Chapter 1

Fifty heartless in the entire back alley, and it had to be the last one. Forty-nine heartless, mercilessly slaughtered without so much as a scratch to show, one more shouldn't have even made two of the greatest fighters ever born so much as flinch.  
Then why were they on their knees at the mercy of this little shadow creature? Why did one, lowly, vile creature have them cowering in fear? Why?  
Well, it was mainly because they hadn't known about the stupid thing until it attacked them from behind, after Yuffie's victory dance for killing what was thought to be all heartless in the vicinity. But that's what you get for loaning your scan ability to your friend before going out to kick heartless butt.  
So, there they were, Yuffie and her companion Squall Leonhart, who was known as Leon to everyone except for Yuffie, tied to each other like prisoners of a great enemy. Unfortunately, and most embarrassingly, this was no great enemy, just an idiotic minion who follows its master's every command without question.  
So why then did this one have a strange glint in its eyes? And why was it brandishing two needles at the pair? Wasn't it easier just to slice them with its razor sharp claws? Apparently this little guy was a sadistic show off, and wanted to look cool around all of its little heartless buddies who had begun to reappear at an alarming rate.  
The creature stepped slowly forward as Yuffie thrashed madly in her bindings. Even Leon had a look of fear on his normally stoic face. This was going to be the end of the lion and the ninja. They were at the mercy of a sadistic monster, of whom they had killed hundreds of its brothers. The faces of hundreds more were to be their last views as they slowly faded out from the chemicals coursing through their veins.  
Leon didn't even wince as the same needle that had just been stuck into Yuffie pierced his skin. He could feel the cold liquid seep into his blood stream. The strange thing was, when the heartless retreated, he didn't feel any different. In fact, he felt more awake.

"Uh… Yuffie?" he asked, slightly shocked.

"Y-yeah Squall?" 

Leon didn't even bother to correct her, this definitely wasn't the time for a lesson in names, "Do you feel any different?"

"I don't feel dead, if that's what you mean. How bout you?"

"I feel… awake, actually" while Leon and Yuffie puzzled the strangeness of the situation, the heartless seemed to be in the same dilemma.

The ones that had begun to appear in order to witness the glorious execution of their torturers all began to crowd around the heartless who had captured the humans. They couldn't understand why the humans weren't dead yet. The one in the middle held up the empty syringe and motioned that it was supposed to kill instantly. It shook its head frantically, as if trying to say it didn't know what went wrong.   
Motioning to the other needle, the heartless began jumping up and down, trying to find out from their comrade what it did. The needle holding heartless made a strange jumpy movement, mimicking someone waking up.  
Of course, all of the other heartless wanted a demonstration. They had never seen anyone injected with such a substance, and were eager to see the results. A small, naïve heartless was pushed to the center to meet with the needle holding heartless, who quickly stuck the small one with its last needle. As soon as the task was completed, the injected heartless went rigid and fell to the ground, stiff as a… well, we won't even go there. Yet.  
Glancing down at their fellow creature, the heartless stood in shock for a mere five seconds before jumping the once needle holding heartless in an attempt to rip it apart. This was more for amusement than anything else, but a more logical reasoning would be because the formerly needle holding heartless was even more of a moron than the others.  
While all of this was going on, Yuffie had managed to extract a shuriken from her belt and was hacking away at the rope binding her Leon. As soon as she cut through the rope, the pair quietly got up and snuck past the heartless, who were doing a better job at killing themselves than Leon and Yuffie could ever had managed, and through the Dalmatian's house to the second district on the other side.

"Wow, that was…" was all Yuffie could manage before sinking to the ground, eyes still wide from the scene that had been taking place before her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Strange?" Leon finished her sentence for her, sitting down beside the ninja. 

"Wonder what they stuck us with? I couldn't make out a thing that heartless was trying to say." Yuffie pondered.

All Leon could do was shake his head in confusion. Heartless may understand heartless, but humans sure didn't. Leon stood up and started pacing, turning every once and a while to look at Yuffie who was trying to do a handstand against the wall.

"Hey Leon? What time is it?"

"Midnight, why?"

"If we've been training since six this morning, how come I'm not sleepy?"

"How should I know? Adrenaline, maybe? Then again, I did get this feeling of alertness when that thing injected me."

"Maybe that's what the matter is. I wonder what it was…"

"I really don't know."

"Maybe it was written on the syringe?"

"Probably, but are you going back in there?"

"Of course not!"

"Then there's no point in wondering about what was written on it."

"Yea, I guess your right."

Ten minutes of pacing and ninja gymnastics later… "Hey Squall?"

"…Leon…"

"Maybe we really should read the label of the syringe."

"Yuffie, we've been through this already. You're not going back in there, I'm not going back in there. We can't get it."

"Why would we want to get it if we already have it?"

"That's the thing, Yuf. We DON"T have it. The heartless do."

"No they don't, I swiped it."

Leon stopped dead in his tracks. "You swiped it?"

"Yea, here you go." Reaching into her belt where she had hung the needle, she pulled it out and handed it to Leon.

Grabbing the needle from Yuffie's hand, Leon glared at her. "Thanks for telling me twenty minutes ago when we got out of there."

"You didn't ask."

Used to Yuffie's strange behavior, Leon read the label on the syringe. "no-sleep serum, antidote- vigorous physical activity," Leon growled at this. "Oh great, vigorous physical activity. Too bad the hotel locks up in ten minutes and if we're not in there we're not getting in at all."

"We could just kill heartless until we're tired and then sleep outside." Yuffie suggested eagerly, wanting to get this over with soon. The serum might not allow you to become tired physically, but mentally was another story altogether. They had been working out all day and all Yuffie wanted to do was crash. Too bad she couldn't sit still for two minutes.

"No good, I have a feeling that when this stuff wears off, we'll be out like death. Then it will be field day for the heartless and we'll be right back where we started. We're better off heading for the hotel and thinking of something to do when we get there." Leon sighed as he reached his hand out to help Yuffie up from her position on the ground.

Getting up from her fall due to the last gymnastic stunt she had tried, Yuffie began heading for the hotel, Leon close behind.  
The door shut behind them as the duo walked into Leon's room, and the automatic lock clicked. "Well that's wonderful. Looks like I'll be bunking with you tonight Squall. Good thing we're not tired, we might have had to share a bed."  
"Not if you were on the floor. And it's Leon."

"I love you, too, SQUALL."

"……"

"Hey Squall?"

"…."

"Squa-all, you alive?"

"…It's Leon…"

"I'm tired."

"Then sleep."

"Obviously I can't"

"Not my problem,"

"Yea, it is, actually."

Leon looked at her from his sprawled out position on the bed, hand clenching and unclenching unconsciously on his gunblade laying next to him. "What, might I ask, do you suggest I do about this whole situation?"

"I dunno"

"Exactly," he let his head fall back down on the bed.

"Well, actually, there is ONE thing we could do," Yuffie grinned at him.

"And that is?"

"We're stuck in a hotel room, right? What do two people normally DO in a hotel room?"

"Sleep?"

"Besides sleep, stupid." By this time, Yuffie had an almost evil grin on her face.

Squall noticed her look, and glared back, "Yuffie, if this has anything to do with…"

"With what Squall?"

"With… you know… and it's Leon."

"Now Squall, how would I know if you don't tell me?"

"It's Leon, and I know you know, so stop pretending to be innocent."

"Squall Squall Squall. You poor naïve boy. Of course I know what you're talking about, and yes, that was exactly what I was talking about."

Leon didn't bother to correct her, he was too shocked at the fact that Yuffie would even SUGGEST something like that, " But you're… and I'm…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Really Squall, so worked up over jumping on a bed? Really, that's inexcusable."

Leon was currently staring at Yuffie like she had grown three extra limbs and suggested that they invite the heartless over for a potluck. This was definitely an expression foreign to Leon's face, and hopefully it would return to its former state of never showing up, because it made him look like a deranged trout.

"Just kidding!"

"YUFFIE!"

"But I was serious about the first idea. You know, the one you were having trouble saying?"

"So you're suggesting I screw my 16 year old fighting partner? You're joking with me again, right?"

The grin on Yuffie's face widened.  
"…And she's not kidding…" Squall sat up and faced Yuffie. "How about no?"

"Come on Squall, please? We're never gonna get to sleep otherwise. And Sora's coming tomorrow, we'll just put him in danger if we can't even think straight due to lack of sleep!"

"I don't care! Yuffie, that's just… wrong!"

"It's not wrong, Squall! And at least you don't have to worry about my first time being with some strange guy I barely know!"

"First of all… You've never done this before?! Is that supposed to convince me?! Second… WHY would you being doing ANYTHING with some strange guy you barely know?! And lastly… why would I worry?!"

"Trust me, you would worry. Come on Squall, you know you want me." Yuffie was grinning again. She just couldn't seem to keep a straight face for longer than five minutes. She had also migrated from the middle of the room and was bouncing slightly on the bed next to Leon.

"Was that supposed to be funny? And the answer is still no. That would make me a pedophile! It's just not right!"

"Sheez Squall, what's up your ass? Unless… Maybe that's really the problem! You don't want to do this because you're gay! That's it, isn't it?"

"I'm not gay!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Squall. Lots of respectable people are gay. Cloud is. Bet if it was him in here, you two would be making like bunnies!"

"I already said I'm not gay! And even if I was, I wouldn't like Strife! The guy's just weird."

"So you have another guy in mind? And don't dis Cloud, he was one of my best friends."

"I don't have another guy in mind because I'm not a flamer, got it?!"

"Prove it."

"Fine!"

With that Leon laid down, pulled Yuffie on top of him, and crushed their mouths together. They stayed like that for awhile before Leon finally pulled away slightly, letting them breathe. He looked up at Yuffie whose eyes had gone wide and grinned. "Told you I'm not gay."   
Leon leaned up again and gently brushed his lips against Yuffie's before pulling her even tighter to him, locking her mouth against his. Until then Yuffie had been completely motionless, but she slowly began to respond as Leon's tongue begged entrance to her mouth. They stayed like that for a moment, exploring each others mouths before Leon pulled away, sucking gently on her bottom lip.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop, I'm sure Sora will understand about the heartless. He's just like that."

Yuffie nodded, panting slightly. Leon continued quietly, "Alright then, but I'm not gonna do this just for a quick fuck. It's because you're the only one who's been able to make me feel like this since Rinoa, maybe even more than her, no other reason. I might not show it, but if I had a choice between working alone and working with you, I'd pick working with you."

If Yuffie had been in shock before, she was in a state of god only knew what now. Very rarely had she seen Leon show any emotion what-so-ever. This was like an entirely different person, and Yuffie was pretty sure she liked it.  
Nodding again, she dipped her head down to meet Leon's. She tangled her hands in his hair as Leon gripped her waist tightly. This time the kiss was almost frantic, and Yuffie didn't struggle when Leon flipped her over and started to undress her. Their shoes and his gloves had been discarded when they walked into the room, so there was nothing to have to worry about there. Taking off her gloves, he then pulled her shirt over the top of her head and unbuckled her bra.   
Yuffie bit her lip in nervousness as she was left completely bare from the waist up. This moment had haunted her dreams from the day she had met Leon, the only difference was, in her dream she was calm and collected. Now she was a nervous ball of energy, waiting for Leon's sign of approval or disapproval.  
She clenched her eyes shut, but she could still feel his eyes on her. The knot in her stomach from anticipation finally loosened as she felt Leon's warm breathe by her ear. "Open your eyes Yuf, you're beautiful. Nothing to be ashamed of." She gave him a shaky smile that he returned with a genuine grin. Something she loved to see from him.  
He bit gently at her collar bone and sucked. He kissed down to her breasts and she gasped as he took one of her nipples in his mouth. He used his tongue to play with it slightly as Yuffie squirmed lightly in pleasure. Turning his attention to the other, he did the same thing for awhile before moving his mouth lower. Licking lightly, he made his way down to her belly-button and dipped his tongue in, causing Yuffie to giggle.  
Leon smiled at her reaction and kept playing with his mouth on her stomach while he removed all clothing except for her panties. He looked up into her eyes and saw the nervousness returning. He gave her another smile, "Don't worry Yuf, your perfect."

He moved down farther and nipped at her inner thigh before removing Yuffie's last article of clothing. Before he could do anything else, Yuffie had pulled him up to her face and was kissing him. Leon kissed her back, nipping at her lip before exploring her mouth yet again with his tongue.  
Running her hands through Leon's hair, Yuffie marveled at the feel of cold leather against her bare skin, before the liquid coursing through her veins along with her blood caused her to need to move. Or it could have been the lust and adrenaline she was feeling, it was hard to tell right then.  
Pushing off Leon's jacket, she began working on his t-shirt. Getting the point, Leon broke the kiss just long enough to pull the shirt over his head. Crushing his mouth into Yuffie's, he pressed his body against hers, the metal of Leon's Griever necklace the only cold thing between them.  
Yuffie gasped at the contact of metal and skin. Leon pushed himself up with his arms as Yuffie worked on his belts. "Is there any reason to all of these?" she panted, finally finishing the third and moving on to the last.   
"Gives me more time to look at you," was Leon's reply as Yuffie finished and he pushed his pants off.

Leon was left completely bare and Yuffie gasped again, "You don't wear anything under your pants?"

"The lines would show. Is there a problem?"

Yuffie chanced another glance down at Leon's erection and shook her head hard. Looking back up, she saw that he was now the one nervous. She smiled sweetly at him, and pulled him back down to her.  
They just laid for a moment, bodies flush against each other, no clothes to create a barrier. Yuffie looked back up at Leon. "So we gonna do this or what?"  
Leon chuckled quietly and pulled back from her. "Alright, this is gonna hurt, Yuf,"

A smile formed on her face, "Spare me the anatomy lesson, Squall. I know all that. But I trust you, so go already before I make it easy on us and jump you."

Laughing out loud this time, Leon shook his head, "Alright, here we go."

He pushed into her slowly, but stopped when he reached her barrier, he kissed her roughly to try and take away from the pain as he pushed in hard. She whimpered as he removed his mouth from hers. "its okay baby, It's just gonna get better, I promise." He sucked on her neck for awhile until she was ready to go on, then pulled out slowly and pushed back in.  
Leon slowly built up a rhythm as Yuffie whimpered again, this time in pleasure. "Oh god…" Yuffie managed to get out before another moan escaped.  
The only reply Leon could come up with at the moment was a groan and a "Fuck yea," muffled by Yuffie's shoulder.  
Speeding up, Yuffie matched Leon's pace with her hips, moaning his name, "Mmm, uh… Sq- Leon.. oh my god…"

As Yuffie reached her orgasm, she barely heard Leon mutter "Fuck, the name's Squall," before he came inside her and collapsed.  
He pulled out of her and moved so his head was on the pillow, pulling Yuffie with him. She rested her head on his shoulder and they both laid there panting for a minute before Yuffie found enough breath to speak. "I though your name was Leon."

"Changed it." Leon, now Squall, answered.

"I wondered when you'd see it my way." Yuffie said smugly.

"Yea, and care to remind what it took?" Squall chuckled.

"Hm, maybe tomorrow night. I think I can finely go to sleep now." Yuffie grinned as she tightened her grip around Squall, who pulled a blanket around them.

"Night Yuf"

"Night Squall"


End file.
